


Knockout

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, brief misunderstanding, dance club, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/12/18: "flood, defend, stunning"





	Knockout

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/12/18: "flood, defend, stunning"

Despite the flood of compliments and come-ons as Stiles crossed the dance floor, the unreadable look on Derek Hale’s face made him feel the need to defend himself.

Stiles couldn’t hear it, but Derek must have said something to make his near constant companions, Boyd, Erica and Isaac, scatter as Stiles approached.

“Am I not wearing enough black leather to suit you, Hale?”

“What? No!” Derek’s expression instantly softened to uncertain, vulnerable.

“No, Stiles. You look… stunning?”

Soon as Stiles realized his entrance had virtually knocked Derek’s brain offline his attitude altered instantly too.

“OK. In that case… wanna dance?”


End file.
